


Rebels of Time

by mysticraven03, XxStarlieyXx



Series: Rebels Of Time [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Because plot, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Fic, Doctor Who 50th Anniversary, Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Episode: s01e09 The Empty Child, Episode: s01e10 The Doctor Dances, Episode: s04e02 The Fires of Pompeii, F/M, Forgive Me, No Fourth Wall, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Reunion, Universe Alteration, amy and rory have kids other than river, but could be canon, donna kinda dies, i guess she's ok, it exploded, its a rewrite!, meeting future selves, meeting past selves, wait spoilers, why, you have to read it to find out how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticraven03/pseuds/mysticraven03, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxStarlieyXx/pseuds/XxStarlieyXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy didn't go to the 1930's when she touched the angel. Not yet, anyways. Many characters return and many reunions! Apparently the fourth wall doesn't matter all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fires of Pompeii (AMY)

**Author's Note:**

> Latin is used in chapter one of this story, translation in italics

When I touched the angel, I knew the chance that I’d ever see Rory again was one in a million.

 

I knew it was impossible, yet I took the chance and for the first time since I started traveling with the Doctor, the outcome fell into the remaining 999,999 percent.

 

“Goodbye.” I drew in a deep, shuddering breath as I felt the Weeping Angel’s cold, stone finger tap my back and everything went blurry, then black.

 

My eyes snapped open and I stumbled a bit as my brain registered that I was still alive, and had landed in some foreign place. I observed my surroundings. I was in Ancient Rome, and everyone was staring at me. The translation matrix from the TARDIS faded and all I could hear was what seemed to be gossip.

 

I felt petrified in the middle of the street, with clothes a few millennia after the time.

 

“Salve. _Hello_ ,” I heard as the translation circuit deactivated in my head. Now these people might decide to try and kill me or something and I won’t be able to tell.

 

“Salweh,” I sounded out mimicking her. I heard a few chuckles as I completely messed up the pronunciation.

 

“Vene mecum. _Come with me_ ,” The woman said, with a warm smile on her face as she grabbed my arm and I reluctantly followed her, “Ubi venistine? _Where are you from?”_ she gestured something along the lines of a shrug and then walking fingers.

 

“Britain,” I said assuming she asked where I was from, and added an “us” in hopes that it would sound more Roman like. She was analyzing me, particularly my clothes and mannerisms. Seeing if I fit all of her criteria, for what, I didn’t know.

 

“Video. _I see_ ,” she said, “Num linguam latinam, vocas? _You don’t speak Latin, do you?_ ” She inquired.

 

I shrugged, not knowing how to respond to her question, but apparently it was good enough.

 

“Lingua Graecia? _Greek?_ ” she asked, “Aut lingua Gaulia? _Or French?_ ” I shook my head, hoping that it was an acceptable response. None of those sounded like ‘English’, and a year of Spanish in fifth grade wouldn’t get me that far. Studying the Romans (or the ‘Hot Italians’ as I called them), I learned basic Latin, but not enough that I could converse with this woman, or at least tell the woman that I didn't know how to speak Latin. It was more of a relaxed hobby, learning Latin.

 

She sighed and lead me through the streets of some Roman city and it was beautiful.

 

 _If only Rory were here_ , I thought. It reminded me a little of Venice, the first time Rory and I went with The Doctor together. That was such a long time ago, and I knew I would make it back to them- both of them.

 

The woman had dragged me to a building with the words ‘Templum Pompeiis’. And then it hit me. I was in Pompeii. She ushered me inside, where I saw many young women in red cloaks and overexessive, dramatic makeup.

 

“Complecte Templum Pompeiis. _Welcome to the Temple of Pompeii_ ,” she said, seemingly out of habit. The women in cloaks bowed before her as she walked to a pedestal in the center of the room. Above it was a statue to one of the gods- I couldn’t tell.

 

“O! Apollo, magnus deus sol et oraculum. _Oh, Apollo, mighty god of the sun and prophecy,_ ” she yelled, “placo accipe donum meum! _Please accept my offering._ ” Everyone was staring at me, ushering me to walk up, and stupidly, I did.

 

Stupidly because that’s when the woman raised a knife. And it was pointed at me. I knew I had gotten myself into deep trouble.

 

“No!” I yelled, and surprisingly got their attention. I slowly walked up to the lady, pocketing the knife.

 

“Minime! _No!_ ” One of the cloaked women screamed. “Parere debes oraculo! _You must comply with the prophecy!_ ”  She slowly walked towards me clenching her own knife- _Where did they get these knives from?-_ and was about ready to gut me. “Ille Sibylline id iudet! _The Sibylline orders it!”_ She continued, walking towards me.

 

“Okay,” I said, darting towards the door. A mob of them chased me outside as I sprinted around the temple, passing the market and many people’s houses. I finally outran them - they kept on tripping on those bloody cloaks.

 

I snuck in through the garden and hid behind a fountain. I finally took in the sights and smells of Ancient Rome i.e. beautiful, and putrid. Seriously, it smelled terrible. Then again, I remembered something about women wearing gladiator sweat as perfume. _That explains it_ I thought.

 

I was just about to go inside the house when a man appeared next to me in a flash of light. He wasn’t a Roman, judging by his clothes he was at least from within a hundred years of me. He had long blue coat, blue shirt and oddly a belt and suspenders.

 

“Who are you?” I stage-whispered.

 

“Captain Jack Harkness,” he said flashing a smile. He was quite charming. “And you?”

 

“Amy Pond… err Williams… err Pond,” I said, not sure which one to use.

 

“You don’t know your last name?” he asked, laughing. “That’s new,”

 

“I do,” I defended, then sighed, “Forget that, why are you here? And why are you speaking English?” I added.

 

“I’m a time traveller,” he said, as if it was obvious. I mean it was, but you can never be sure. “Just ‘sold’ some property here, to some guy named Lucius Tarquinius. I can’t believe he doesn’t know that Volcano Day is in a week!” Jack smirked.

 

“Volcano Day is in a week?” I repeated. I knew Pompeii was where Vesuvius blew up but the chances that I’d end up here within the same week of “Volcano Day” as Jack called it, were astronomical. “ _Volcano Day?_ ”

 

“Of course it is,” he said, rolling his eyes, “You’re a time traveller too, I assumed by your clothing. When are you from?”

 

“Earth, 2012,” I said, suspiciously, “And you?”

 

“5106,” he said, “Boeshane Peninsula, but I just came from 1522.”

 

It’s weird how neither of us were phased by that. “How do you plan to get out before you know, Volcano Day?” I asked him. He seemed to be experienced and I prayed he had a plan.

 

“Well, I was a time agent.” He pointed to his wrist, at a leather wristband with some golden details. “Vortex Manipulator. Standard for all time agents, it’s how I time travelled. How did you get here?”

 

“Weeping Angel,” I said, remembering the chase, “But usually by TARDIS.”  
  
“Tarwhat?” Jack asked, “Sorry, never heard of it.” I suddenly realized his accent.

 

“You’re American,” I pointed out.

 

“Yeah,” he said, not getting my point.

 

“Sorry,” I said, “it’s just that pretty much everyone I ever meet time travelling is British.” It seemed like a weird thing to notice, but it _was_ prominent.

 

“Me too,” Jack confessed, “Do you have any idea why?”

 

“No clue,” I replied. I heard what sounded like a storm behind me. I looked to Jack, “Is that Volcano Day?”

 

“No,” he replied, glancing behind me, “but you may want to run.” I turned around and saw that the Sibylline Sisters had spotted me, still looking furious.

 

He grabbed my hand and took me through a back street. “Why are they chasing us?” Jack asked.

 

“I avoided a sacrifice,” I explained. “At least I think so, I don’t speak Latin.”

 

“No translation circuit?” he asked, “Even my Vortex Manipulator’s got one, these Tar-whatever's must be very primitive.

 

“She’s called the TARDIS and she’s not primitive. The translation matrix just stopped working,” I explained. “Less talking more running,” I reminded him.

 

We raced through the streets again, climbing up behind the market up to roofs. We stayed silent until Jack led me into the baths.

 

“They wouldn’t dare go in here,” Jack explained, “they’re too modest.” We walked inside, I averted my eyes from the prominent nudity. Jack however did not.

 

“Seriously?” I asked.

 

“C’mon,” Jack said, after winking at a few guys, “we’ll just stay here for about an hour and then we’ll go. They’ll have given up by then.”  


“Fine,” I said, walking towards the women’s section.

 

“But no flirting,” he mocked me and chuckled a bit. “See you in an hour,” he called, walking towards the changing, or rather, stripping area.

 

I didn’t wait for an hour. The Sibylline were gone in a matter of minutes. Most of them anyways. In the corner changing room I caught one infidel undoing her red cloak. Rather than announcing myself, I waited until she left and stole it. Hey, what’s the harm?  
  
I went outside to explore (and wait for the inevitable alien invasion). What I saw was what I least expected to see. The TARDIS.

 

Actually, no.

 

What I least expected to see was the man that came out of it. He didn’t talk like The Doctor, or dress like The Doctor. He didn’t even look like The Doctor. I approached him and his companion and felt jealous. That could’ve been me if I hadn’t blinked.

 

“Are you The Doctor?” I asked.

 

“Nope, never heard of him,” the man said very quickly pulling the woman along. “C’mon, Donna,” I chased after them.

 

“I know it’s you,” I said. I really didn’t. What if this _wasn’t_ The Doctor? “It’s me, Amy,” I reminded him.

 

The man turned around, his coat following him. “John Smith,” he declared, “have a nice day.”

 

“Sounds an awful lot like The Doctor. I know he uses John Smith as an alias,” I called back at him.

 

“Doctor,” Donna said, “It’s no use, just help her.”

 

The Doctor sighed and stopped. “How do you know who I am?”

 

“It’s me, Amy,” I restated, “I travelled with you.” He didn’t react. “The Angels, Rory?” I asked.

 

“It’s okay,” The Doctor said, realizing my worried expression, “I probably haven’t met you yet.”

 

“One more thing,” I added, “You have a new, um face in your future.”

 

He nodded. “That happens.”

 

“Really?” Donna asked.

 

“It’s a process called regeneration,” The Doctor quickly explained. He turned back towards me. “What are you doing in Pompeii the day before Volcano Day?”

 

“Not my idea,” I explained, “Weeping Angels.”

 

“I’m sorry,” The Doctor apologized, “I shouldn’t have let it happen, I’m so sorry Amy. I really am, or rather, I will be.”  


“I touched the Angel,” I said, “You tried to stop me, but…” I trailed off. I shouldn’t have touched the Weeping Angel, and no I probably won’t ever see Rory or The Doctor- my Doctor- again.

 

“Do you want a ride back?” The Doctor offered, “TARDIS is right the-” he turned around. The TARDIS had previously been parked by a market stand but was now gone. “Where’d my box go?” he said, questioning the merchant.

 

“I sold it,” the merchant replied. I felt the translation circuit rewire itself into my head and felt relief. I could finally understand everyone again.

 

“It wasn’t yours to sell!” The Doctor protested.

 

“It was in my shop,” The merchant replied.

 

The two men argued for a bit while Donna and I shared worried glances.

 

“Is he always like this?” Donna asked.

 

“Pretty much,” I said, “At least this one doesn’t wear a bowtie.”  


“A _bowtie_?” Donna repeated, incredulously.

 

I nodded, “Sad but true, his fashion sense isn’t the best…” I noticed a man coming from behind me, Jack.

 

“Where have you been?” Jack demanded, “And why are you wearing that?”

 

“I stole it,” I explained. “I wanted to get into the temple and see what was going on, but then I ran into,” I looked at The Doctor, and then back at him, “Some friends.”

 

The Doctor turned around. “Jack!” he exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug, “What are you doing here?”

 

Jack was confused. “How do you know me? Not that I have a problem with this or anything,” he winked at The Doctor.

 

“Oh,” The Doctor said, “I guess you haven’t met me yet- you will soon though, I bet. I’m The Doctor, by the way.”

 

“Does this happen a lot?” Donna asked, “You running into your space friends and whatnot.”

 

“I’m from Earth, like you I assume,” I explained, “2012.”

 

“And no, it’s not common,” The Doctor said, “Maybe about every ten or so adventures, usually when I’m about to regenerate,” he furrowed his brow.

 

“Should we go find the TARDIS?” I suggested.

 

“Yeah,” The Doctor said, “Marcus, the guy over there, said he sold it to a man named Caecilius a few blocks over.”

 

He lead the four of us- we must’ve looked pretty odd- to where he claimed Caecilius lived. There was a rumble in the ground, the earth was trembling. “You sure that it’s not Volcano Day?” I asked Jack.

 

He ignored me and instead started punching something into his Time Vortex Manipulator. “Jack!” I repeated. “Tell me it’s not Volcano Day!”

 

Meanwhile Donna was having her own spat with the Doctor. “Our first adventure and you take me to Pompeii on flippin’ _Volcano Day_?”

 

“Donna-” The Doctor tried to defend himself.

 

“Is _this_ what it is?” she ranted on, “Are you _trying_ to kill us?”

 

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but was cut off again.

 

“Well listen to me, Mister,” Donna announced, “This may be our first “adventure” but believe me it’s the last. You think anyone will just fall for your weird coat and snog-box, but not me, spaceman!” She stormed off.

 

“Donna!” The Doctor said  waving his arm and calling after her.

 

“I’ll find your bloody snog-box myself, thank you,” she called from across the street.

 

The rest of us carried on for another few blocks before reaching Donna. “I found it,” she explained, “I was about to fly it home, but I couldn’t figure out all the bloody controls.”

 

“Well you _are_ a human,” The Doctor pointed out.

 

“Who are you calling “human” spaceman?”

 

The Doctor sighed, “Just take us to the TARDIS, Donna.”

 

Donna mumbled something grumpily under her breath, but complied. The TARDIS looked a lot more worn out and faded than I was used to. The Doctor opened the doors, and I felt myself subconsciously be amazed. The interior was very different. It was coral themed and had round thingies on the wall.

 

“It’s bigger on the inside,” Jack stated, eyes flickering around the console room in amazement.

 

“Course it is,” the Doctor responded flatly. He smiled, “I forgot how much I loved hearing that.” The Doctor tried flicking the controls, but to no avail. Then he tried using his feet, and finally, a hammer. That was followed by a succession of groans a hitting the console with a hammer a few more times.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

 

“Fixed point in time,” the Doctor complained, “Can’t alter it, but apparently I did. I wasn’t supposed to meet you and Jack and now the TARDIS won’t fly till you go.”

 

“I’ve got a Vortex Manipulator,” Jack offered. “We can just go now.”

 

“No,” the Doctor said, “You need to stay for another-” he checked the screen, “12 minutes, then you can leave.”  


“And what do we do until then?” I asked.

 

“Well since Donna seems mad at me, and Jack keeps bragging about his Vortex Manipulator,” The Doctor began, “the two of them can go explore Pompeii.”

 

“I’m fine with that,” Donna said, looking at Jack.

 

“Let’s go then,” Jack agreed. The two of them left through the TARDIS doors.

 

“Err, should I go with them or?” I trailed off and shuffled my feet awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

 

“Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you a few things.” The Doctor appraised me really intensely like he was trying to figure me out. It was a little strange- okay it was very strange.

 

“Okay,” I nodded, “but aren’t you not allowed to ask questions about the future?”

 

“There’s already a strain in the time stream, and paradoxes happen all the time. The reapers are probably too tired of all the paradoxes to care.” The Doctor waved it off. “Besides, it’s likely I’ll forget.”

 

I nodded, “So what do you want to know?”

 

“Just _things_ ,” The Doctor said nonchalantly, “Why did I choose _you_ over anyone in the universe to be my companion?”

 

“Well,” I began, “You left me waiting for 12 years once.” His eyes widened. “You visited me,” I explained, “In the middle of the night when I was 7. Well more like crashed there, actually. Your TARDIS was in flames and so were you- you were actually wearing something like that,  just without the suit jacket,” I said, gesturing to his blue and brown pinstriped suit and normal tie.

 

“What you said about me wearing a bowtie,” The Doctor said, “Is that true?”  


“Yep,” I responded, “and a fez too.”

 

“I’ve worn worse,” he postulated, “once I wore celery- did I ever tell you that?”  
  
“Nope,” I said, “but I’d love to hear more.”

 

I promise that I didn’t mean for that to come out as sexual as it did. Some sort of emotion passed over The Doctor’s face, too quickly for me to tell what he felt.

 

“Oh really,” he responded, “how about the time I wore a 16 foot scarf or the question mark jumper,” he paused, “still have those in the TARDIS closet.”

 

“Those were yours?” I said, laughing, “I’d just assumed some alien left them there.”  
  
“Well I _am_ an alien,” The Doctor pointed out. “And I did leave them there.”

 

“You know what I mean,” I protested, happy to have the Doctor back. For the first time since the Angels, I was truly happy. Now I just needed Rory.

 

“Amy,” the Doctor said shifting to a more serious tone. He glanced at one of the many TARDIS clocks. “In 7 minutes you and Jack are scheduled to leave Pompeii via Vortex Manipulator. It’s a fixed point, and,” he took a deep breath, “I don’t know if you’ll ever see me again.”

 

“I probably won’t,” I sighed, “it was nice meeting you. I’m glad I got to meet this incarnation of you.” I smiled at him.

 

He just stared at me with this look I couldn’t quite place. Then he leaned forwards and kissed me.

 

I slapped him. “What was that for?!” I asked.

 

His jaw dropped, “I am so sorry- I just thought that you and I were-”

 

I cut him off, “We weren't, I have a husband, and a daughter.” Should I make him feel more uncomfortable? Probably not, but he just made me feel disgusted, so what's the harm? “Who's your wife?” I added.

 

“Oh my god, Amy,” he apologized, “I'm really, so so so sorry.” He raised an eyebrow, “Sorry, did you just say wife?”

 

“Spoilers,” I mimicked River and laughed.

 

“Amy,” the Doctor paused, confused, “this whole conversation is essentially spoilers, why note that one?”

 

“No, it's just that she says that a lot- she's a time traveler,” I explained.

 

“Time Vortex Manipulator?” he asked, “you seemed to know what it was, or was it a-”

 

“Usually she uses a Time Vortex Manipulator,” I felt he could have talked forever if I hadn't cut him off, “but sometimes she hijacks the TARDIS. Makes you- the future you- frustrated really since she can drive it better.”

 

“I-” The Doctor was abruptly cut off when the doors banged open Jack and Donna entered the TARDIS. “What’s wrong?”

 

“There were these crazy woman in red cloaks who were chasing us,” Donna said after gasping for breath.

 

“The Sibylline Sisters?” I asked.

 

“Probably. They were cursing about a redheaded woman,” Jack said. “Maybe we should leave now.”

  
“Yeah,” I nodded, following Jack out of the TARDIS.

 

“Where’re you heading?” He asked.

  
“New York, 1938,” I responded, elated to see Rory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I did, this has probably been my (facetheravenclaw) favorite story to write so far.
> 
> The next chapter is Rory's POV!


	2. Victory of the Daleks (RORY)

5 years ago Amy left me. At first, I couldn’t believe that she choose The Doctor over me.

 

Then I came to terms with the fact that it was inevitable. She always chose him over me- even when we were kids. Her games of Doctor always featured that elusive raggedy man in a bowtie over an actual physician. 

 

I’d moved on, immersed myself in what was now my present. I dated a few girls, but I never settled. While none of them could possibly be compared to Amy, I just got tired of waiting.

 

The second world war started a year after I got stuck. It’s funny how no one really saw it coming, no one ever sees tragedies on this scale coming. I had moved back to England as soon as I got the funds. My flatmate was a man named Wilfred Mott. He was bright- always talked about the stars. I assumed him dead now- he willingly joined the war in 1940.

 

I, on the other hand, was drafted six months ago. As a physically abled man in his twenties, there was no hope for me to escape the draft. What I had seen, the horrors I’d seen, couldn’t be described. The only thing keeping me going was the fact that I would live until the age of 82. 

 

I had to be brave- I’d survived this war once, I could do it again. 

 

_ But I had Amy at that time, _ I reminded myself. It wasn’t until I was on the front line against Germany that I realized why The Doctor acted the way he did. He wasn’t a careless child- he was trying to forget all of this, and us “companions” helped him to do so.

 

I was in a trance. I never fired a single shot- not even as a warning. I couldn’t bring myself to do so. My commander hated me, and I felt the same. He said to leave the healing to the nurses- as opposed to the man with the med school degree from 60 years in the future.

 

Maybe the blurriness of it all was why I didn’t realize when I saw a man in a ridiculously long blue coat accompanied by ginger girl with mile long legs and a Scottish accent appear out of nowhere. 

 

“When is it?” He asked.

 

“ ‘Bout half past three,” I responded, looking at the sun.

 

He rolled his eyes, he was about to start a new thought when the girl interrupted, “Rory,” she said. “It’s me.” 

 

I really wanted to believe it was her, but some part of me felt that it was a hoax. She would’ve came to the right time if she really cared. I was probably hallucinating, all the time on the battlefield and front lines, something probably finally cracked.

 

“Look,” I said, while simultaneously refusing to make eye contact, “I know a trap when I see one. So what are you, a Zygon? A robot?”

 

Her eyes teared up, “It’s just me, Amy,” she said. “I swear.” She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I flinched, but it did feel  _ right _ . For the first time in 5 years, a hug that felt  _ right. _

 

“No, it’s not,” I insisted, as she tried to comfort me, using her cloak to clean the dirt off my face “It’s been five years and-”

 

“Five years?” She repeated, “It’s been five years?”

 

“Well we weren’t in a world war when the Angels attacked, were we?” I countered. I wanted to be nice to her, I wanted to believe, but even if it was her, did I want her back?

 

“World War Two,” Amy remembered her eyes widened, “Rory, I’m so sorry. I forgot-”

 

“ _ I’m _ sorry,” Jack said. “I was the one operating the Time Vortex manipulator, and I must’ve set it wrong, we tracked your timestream and I was aiming for 1938 but we must’ve bounced off the fixed point.” 

 

I was fuming, “And how did you meet Amy, exactly?” I asked. I turned to Amy, “And what happened to The Doctor- did you just get bored?” I felt my heart pounding in my ears.

 

“It’s only been a day for me,” Amy stated calmly. “I touched the Angel in the graveyard, but it sent me to Pompeii,” her eyes were tearing up again, “I met The Doctor there, before he met us. And Jack,” she said pointing to the man accompanying her.

 

“I’m sorry,” I said. “I guess I’d just assumed you continued with The Doctor, that you’d moved on.”

 

“I’d always choose you,” Amy smiled, tears streaking down her face, “and you know it.” 

 

“I really didn’t,” I confessed, “All this time I thought that you chose The Doctor over me.”

 

“Don’t be stupid,” Amy spoke softly (said), “I always choose you.”

 

“ _ Chose _ ,” I muttered. Amy seemed to have heard because she gave me a long look before she shook her head.

 

“Not chose,  _ choose _ ,” Amy corrected, looking me as if she dared me to contradict her. This was definitely Amy. 

 

“I’m just going to go-” Jack excused himself, tiptoeing away from the battlefield. I forgot we were on a battlefield until I saw the bullet penetrate Jack’s arm. Blood gushed out. He clenched his jaw and clamped a hand over the wound.

 

“Do something!” Amy nudged me, pointing to Jack, “Fix him!”

 

“Amy,” he said, “there are  _ German troops  _ out there, I’m just one man I can’t handle them.”

 

“Yeah,” she said, “but I can.” She stole my gun and charged after them. That was Amy alright.

 

“Amy-” I pleaded, but it was no help. She was surprisingly good with the gun. I didn’t bother to ask- it all was so surreal. Amy took out at least three of them- and I couldn’t manage the courage to kill one.

 

I heard Jack hiss in pain and I turned my attention to him. “Now, uh, I was training to be a doctor, and I was a certified nurse 60 years in the future, so let’s hope I don’t screw this up.”

 

“Thanks, that gives me so much hope,” he mumbled sarcastically. 

 

“Can I see your arm now?” I asked. He held out his heavily bleeding arm and I started to go through the basic steps. I cleaned the wound with water from a nearby stream, and was just tearing off a piece of my shirt to use as a bandage when I heard Amy yelling.

 

“Rory!” she shouted, slight fear in her voice “they’ve got a Dalek!” She was sprinting away from the troops- rapidly firing her gun at them, despite the bullets seemingly bouncing off

 

“-A what?” I asked glancing at the malicious pepper shaker moving towards us. “Oh those are experimental fighting machines to help us. Reduce human casualties and all that, bloody vicious fighters against the Germans.” I waved off her concerns.

 

“Rory!” Amy repeated, “It’s a  _ Dalek _ , and it’s coming for us! A machine of war- it  _ will  _ kill us”

 

“Yeah, but that’s not what they’re called-” I stopped and felt my head pound for a moment. How could I have forgotten the Daleks? The Asylum, the Pandorica- they were always there.

 

“Run?” she asked, backing away.

 

“Yeah, run,” I nodded and grabbed Jack’s arm as he hesitantly got back up and followed.

 

We both began to sprint away from the Dalek which was now yelling “EXTERMINATE!” in its creepy monotone screech.

 

“Hurry up Jack!” Amy shouted when she saw that the two of us were falling behind. 

 

“We’re trying,” I gasped out. Even if I was in the military, I never had to do too much running, I always got stuck doing chores. All those times running with The Doctor seemed to have just faded away. 

 

“Try harder,” Amy nagged, “Your life may depend on it.”

 

“Amelia Pond,” The Dalek called, “Exterminate Amelia Pond,”

 

“Thanks!” Amy yelled sarcastically, glancing behind her to see how close the Dalek was to us. 

 

“Wait-” Jack spoke up, “I have an idea.” He took out a gun from somewhere in that monstrosity he called a coat and pointed it at the Dalek.

 

“How can you have that, that weapon destroys Daleks? Explain? Explain!” The Dalek said in a flat, robotic voice.

 

“Not usually,” Jack admitted, “I don’t think it can.” Amy and I stared at him as if he was insane. “Unless you’d care to test that theory.” He continued.

 

I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Amy. “He’s pretty good.”

 

“He is,” Amy agreed.

 

Jack smirked at the both of us and the Dalek stopped in its tracks. It analyzed the situation in front of it and rotated around a bit. Amy gripped both me and Jack’s hands, gave mine a quick squeeze, and began to drag the two of us, prompting us to run while the Dalek was distracted.

 

Unfortunately, that running involved getting split up. Amy darted off towards the main city, while I held onto Jack’s Time Vortex Manipulator for dear life. 

 

“When are we going?” I asked him. 

 

“Where,” he corrected, “and London, I know a guy who can take you and Amy home.” 

 

“Okay,” I muttered, “As long as Amy’s safe.” He pressed the buttons on his Vortex Manipulator and sighed.

 

“London, here we come.” I felt the familiar emptiness of the Vortex engulf me. My head was spinning and my heart was pounding in my chest. I prefered travelling by TARDIS, but  this got the job done. 

 

I was just adjusting to my new surroundings- some sort of military office- when I heard a familiar voice.

 

“Rory?” Amy asked, sounding startled and extremely surprised. I turned around and there she was. 

 

But, knowing my luck and Amy’s luck, as well what happens when time traveling (and I suppose with my military training), I checked again. 

 

She was wearing her red shirt and blue jacket from when we first started travelling with that pointless scarf-  _ because for the love of God, Amy if you’re wearing a mini skirt, you don’t need a scarf! _ She also looked about five years younger, which fit my conclusion that this was the wrong Amy.

 

“Rory, what are you doing here?” Amy repeated, eyes wide.

 

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Jack emphasised. “We just left you in Berlin.”

 

“Doctor!” Amy yelled, turning around, “What’s Rory doing here?”

 

“Berlin?” The Doctor asked, cutting right into the mess that somewhat resembled a conversation, “Why did you leave Amy in Berlin?”

 

Of course, it was just like him to note the things that didn’t make sense, including why it even made sense to him in the first place. A normal person would probably have asked when Amy had been left in Berlin, not why as it probably didn’t happen yet.

 

“Why is  _ she  _ in London?” I countered. 

 

“Obviously, it’s a paradox,” Jack interrupted.

 

The Doctor turned around, “Oh, hello there, Jack,” he greeted, perking up, “long time no see- look!” He exclaimed, “I’ve got a new face!”

 

“A new face?” Amy asked, quietly.

 

“Still have no idea who you are,” Jack mumbled, but still accepting The Doctor’s hug, “But I am definitely okay with this.”

 

“Stop it,” The Doctor scolded. He started to pace back and forth, “Why are you here- and how do you know Rory?”

 

“A Dalek tried to kill us,” I explained, “It got Jack’s arm, but I tended to it enough.”

 

“Oh yeah, it’ll heal,” The Doctor commented, dismissing the act of getting shot by a Dalek as if it were nothing.

 

“A Dalek… Oh, like the ‘Ironside’ machines that The Doctor keeps calling a Dalek?” Amy chimed in. 

 

“Exactly,” The Doctor affirmed, adjusting his bowtie, “but why were they going after you?” 

 

“They went after Amy- she chased them with a gun, or- will chase them with a gun, I suppose,” I described what had happened. “Jack just happened to be hit by it.”

 

“Okay,” The Doctor thought out loud, “So- how far in Amy’s future are you from?”

 

“2,000 years,” I stated. The Doctor’s pupils enlarged, “Well, no,” I changed my mind, “but also yes. don’t know how much I can say-”

 

“Two Amy’s- it’s a fixed point,” The Doctor said, “We’ll probably just forget the encounter. Saves the reapers’ time.”

 

“Okay, so biologically it’s been about two years since the wedding for Amy- if we've gotten married by this point, but seven for me- mix up with Weeping Angels- you two left me in the 1940’s for 5 years,” I described to the best of my ability.

 

“Still a rubbish driver, I see,” Amy pointed out, nudging the Doctor.

 

“Actually- it was Jack’s fault,” I defended, “but yeah, he’s still a rubbish driver.”

 

“What happens in our future?” Amy asked, intrigued. 

 

“Amy, you can’t know about your own future, paradoxes will happen,” The Doctor told her.

 

“But you said there should be a paradox now and the universe is still fine, right?” 

 

“The universe is fine because this is a special case. It’s a fixed point in time and so the paradoxes just work themselves out.” The Doctor patted Amy on the shoulder who looked disgruntled. “Wibbley wobbley timey wimey,” he sighed.

 

“Should we go-” Jack started, “I think the guy who can get Rory and Amy home safe is around here.”

 

“It’s fine, Jack,” The Doctor answered, “I don’t mind a peek at the future- I can take Amy and Rory home- you should be in Berlin now.”

 

“Which is where Amy- my Amy- is now,” I added, “Should we take the TARDIS?”

 

“We should,” The Doctor confirmed, “I don’t want to mess with the time or anything, just the place.”

 

“So,” Amy asked, “What’s it like, seven years in the future?” She tugged my arm as we entered the TARDIS.

 

“I can’t really remember,” I confessed, “Like I said, you and Jack kinda left me in the 1940’s for five years.”

 

“Sorry,” she apologized halfheartedly, “but I haven’t done it yet, so you may as well tell me.”

 

“Well sometime in the far future, about a year biologically for, you give birth to our daughter,” I explained. 

 

She creased her brow, “I mean like the new iPhone or whatever,” she joked, “but go on.”

 

“And she subsequently gets kidnapped by aliens.”

 

“Of course,” Amy smiled, “What’s her name?”

 

“Melody,” I said.

 

“Oh, like Mels?” She inquired. 

 

“You have no idea,” I laughed. She didn’t get it.

 

“Ponds!” The Doctor interrupted, “Could you stop flirting for a second and be helpful?”

 

“You never need us to be helpful,” Amy countered, “why now?”

 

“Fixed point,” he elaborated, “It’s going to need some extra stabilization- Rory, can I count on you?”

 

“Sure-” I began, “but it’s been a few years.”

 

“Quit with the whining,” The Doctor replied, “You’ll be fine and Amy- could you check the temporal lock?”

 

“The  _ what _ ?” Amy asked.

 

“The blueish levery thing,” he sighed, “Rory, do I ever bother to teach you these things?”

 

“No, last time you tried the TARDIS materialized inside herself.”

 

“Great.” He ran across the control room and opened the TARDIS door to take a look outside, sure enough it was Berlin. He closed the door, gave us the thumbs up and we exited. 

  
As we were exiting, a familiar redhead in a scarlet cloak greeted us from behind the TARDIS. Accompanying her were a man in a leather jacket and a girl in a union jack shirt “Three days,” she stated. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wrote this in 3 sessions. That's pretty impressive :)


	3. The Empty Child (AMY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title

Even though I had ran with The Doctor on a daily basis, even this much gets tiresome at some point. I ducked behind a wall and bent over, breathing rapidly. I had run into a city- which city I wasn’t exactly sure. I scanned my surroundings to see if the Dalek was nearby.

 

“EXTERMINATE!” I could hear the Dalek’s voice. It followed me, where I was now cornered. 

 

There was a bright flash of light and the Dalek vaporized right in front of my eyes.  There looked like something was about to fall out of the light, but then the hole just closed itself. What was that? It looked suspiciously like when you use a Vortex Manipulator. Maybe Jack and Rory were trying to get to me, maybe something happened while running away from the Dalek. They would come back for me, I just knew it. I leaned against the wall and stared into space, waiting to see if they would come back for me.

 

Then I looked up and saw a girl floating in the sky. She was flailing her arms around in vain, as it didn’t seem to be helping. 

 

“You okay?” I yelled.

 

To my surprise, she responded, “Yeah, just a bit stuck, can you help?”

 

“I can try,” I stated, but I didn’t know how. No Doctor, no Sonic, no TARDIS. I looked around. “How’d you get up there?”

 

“Some demon child zapped me or something,” she explained. 

 

“A demon child?” I inquired, “Be more specific.”

 

“I think it’s alien?” She rationalized. I got a glimpse of her face when she looked down. I had seen that face before.

 

“That’s not very helpful,” I replied, “I’ve met all sorts of aliens.”

 

She suddenly stopped flailing. 

 

“You have?” she asked.

 

“SHUT UP!” We heard a voice call from a window as we realized this conversation wasn’t  _ exactly  _ private.

 

“I’ll get you down,” I promised. I started glancing around the area, looking for anachronisms. Unfortunately, everything was in place.

 

“Rose!” I heard. I looked up to see a man in a leather jacket call from a roof. “How many times do I have to tell you not to wander off!” He pulled out a device that made a noise similar to that of The Doctor’s sonic screwdriver.

 

“Hurry up,” she nagged, “I’m floating in the middle of a German air raid with a Union Flag on my chest.”

 

“Right,” he said, fumbling with his device, “Sorry the Sonic just shorted, you may be stuck for a while, Sorry,”

 

“You’re kidding me,” I muttered,  _ That’s The Doctor? _ I ran into the building The Doctor was standing on the roof of. It took a while to get through the night club- I instantly regretted it. Loud music and louder people, most of whom were too drunk to notice the flying girl outside.

 

I sprinted up the stairs, only to find The Doctor had already gotten Rose down. She was light headed and leaning up against a wall, and he was just standing there. 

 

“Who are you?” he asked with a thick northern accent.

 

“Who are you?” I countered. It was fun messing with The Doctor.

 

“John Smith,” he responded, almost like a reflex, “and you?”

 

“Amy Pond,” I introduced myself.

 

“I’m Rose. Rose Tyler,” the girl who had been flying just a bit ago, grinned and held out her hand. I shook her hand with a slight smile.

 

“So, Amy,” The Doctor clapped his hands together, “Your clothing is definitely not from this century.”

 

“I’m a time traveler.”

 

“So you decided to travel straight into the midst of a German air raid.”

 

“It was an accident,” I informed him, “I was travelling with two other people, but we got split up and I ended up here.” I was hesitant to tell him about my situation, but I needed The Doctor to fix it- who cared which one. “Do you by any chance know of a man called The Doctor?” I asked.

 

Rose chuckled as The Doctor stared at her. “It’s no use,” she explained, “she saw the Sonic.”

 

“Okay,” The Doctor resigned, folding his arms “It’s me. I’m The Doctor.”

 

“Big surprise there,” I dismissed his comment. I knew it, anyways. “Anyways, have you been to Pompeii with a lady called Donna recently?” He shook his head. “What about River Song?”  _ My daughter _ I thought, but I didn’t want to scare him off.

 

“Stupid name,” The Doctor scoffed, folding his arms.

 

“Okay,” I started, clapping my hands together. I only now realize how  _ my _ Doctor has rubbed off on me. “So have you met a man named Captain Jack?”

 

“Not yet,” Rose answered, looking to The Doctor for confirmation.

 

“No,” The Doctor agreed, “but we just nearly got erased from history by reapers if that helps.”

 

“Not really,” I sighed, “I think I’ve met your next two reincarnations.”

 

“Regenerations,” he corrected. “Um, Rose and I have some, stuff to do.” He pointed behind him, “Children with Gas Masks that are taking over London,”

 

“Can I come?” I asked. “I mean, because your next  _ regeneration _ ,” I mocked his accent, “isn’t the best at landing the TARDIS, so I may be here awhile.”

 

“Sure,” he answered, “as long as Rose is okay with it.”

 

“Oh, no,” Rose mumbled, “It’s fine with me.” You could see the immense jealousy in her eyes.

 

“Alright,” The Doctor exclaimed, “Let’s find the child.”   
  


The next two days were a blur. Gasmasks, orphans, and something about always bringing a banana to a party?

 

I dunno. I got so caught up in adventuring with The Doctor I lost track of the details. Saying goodbye was easy this time- it was guaranteed we’d meet again with this luck. He can never  _ quite _ say goodbye. 

 

It wasn’t until the next day that I started to worry. I stayed overnight in a hotel thanks to The Doctor, who stole some 1940’s money. I even got a change of clothes more suitable for the time. Well, more suitable than a cloak and a chiton. Everything was more suitable than a cloak and a chiton.

 

I was walking out of the hotel, looking for the place where my Doctor had just left me, and this new one planned to meet me. He landed right on schedule, we barely said a brief hello when I heard the fumbling noise of two idiots landing a TARDIS.

 

I had to shield my face with my hands, I couldn’t believe the materialization was happening so close, before recognizing two figures.

 

“Three days,” I stated sarcastically, after recognizing it as Rory and Jck. “Thanks.”

 

“Amy!” They two grinned in unison. Rory ran up to hug me, but paused arms outstretched, when he saw my face.

 

I took a few steps towards him and relief washed over his face. I gazed at him for a second longer before I slapped him lightly. “Three days!” I yelled, releasing some of my pent-up anger. “I expected this from The Doctor, but you?” I shook my head. 

 

“Not me,” The Doctor who just exited the TARDIS denied. “It was Jack,” I shoved him aside. I made eye contact with my past self.

 

“So you’re me, I’m guessing,” other Amy-  _ Amelia-  _ presumed. Yes, I get to be Amy, I’m older. 

 

“Yes. You’re younger me,” I explained. Wow I’m hot.

 

“Am I really this hot?” Amelia asked, See? Great minds think alike.

 

“Yep,” I tossed my hair to add to the effect, “but I’m an ex model and you are… a kissogram if I remember correctly?”

 

“Yeah,” she sighed, “still, I gotta start somewhere.”

 

“Well you’ll go from being a badly paid stripper to a paid model so…” I trailed off, “And then there’s that,” I mentioned, nodding my head towards Rory, who was ranting to The Doctor with the bowtie about not being late. Again.

 

“Rory’s pretty awesome,” Amelia sighed “I got him to tell me about Melody,” she whispered. 

 

“Oh, you definitely weren’t supposed to hear that,” I winced, “But I guess you’ll forget since I don’t remember knowing about Melody at your age.”

 

“So I won’t know about my future career as a model?” She asked, sadly.

 

“No,” I responded, “I just remember the Dalek part- not any of this. Also, is that seriously what you’re taking away from this?”

 

“Ponds!” The Doctor called. The two of us, and Rory turned around, Amelia laughed.

 

“He goes by Pond?” She laughed again.

 

“Can you honestly see yourself being called “Williams”?” I asked her. She nodded thoughtfully, as if really absorbing the fact that she will marry Rory.

 

“Tomorrow,” I reminded her. “ _ And in 2,000 years _ ” I didn’t say.

 

“It’s always tomorrow,” Amelia’s voice sounded deadened. “It’s always tomorrow but tomorrow never arrives.” I walked up to her and patted her on the back. 

 

I turned around when I heard a sharp intake of breath. 

 

“Real Amy?” Rory asked, we both knew he was talking to me, but “real” may no have been the best choice of words.

 

“Hey,  _ I’m _ real,” Amelia complained.

 

“Yes, you are” I answered, ignoring my past self, “right here.”

 

Rory stared directly at me, “Amy, can I talk to you, err just you, as in this one,” he gestured to me, “future you?”

 

“Sure,” I replied, although it came out as more of a question, “but other me can stay, she’ll have to forget.”   
  


“Why is that?” Rory asked, as always, avoiding the bigger picture.

 

“Because I don’t remember it, stupid,” I nagged him.  _ Honestly _ , some people.

 

“Fine,” he sighed, staring at my past self, “you better forget this.” 

 

“Got it,” Amelia replied with a thumbs up.

 

“So what’s so important?” I prompted. If  _ I  _ couldn’t hear it, it had to be important.

 

He checked to make sure The Doctor wasn’t listening- nope- he was too intrigued with Rose. “What happens next?” He murmured. 

 

“What do you mean?” I countered, “We go back to -” I paused, realizing what he meant. Our graves were stuck in 2012 and there was no way that we could possibly change that. Unless, “What if The Doctor just buries us there in 60 or so years?” I suggested, I couldn’t bare the thought of being stuck in the 40’s.

 

“Sorry, not following,” Amelia interrupted, “Why are you talking about graves?”

 

“Our graves are in New York City in the year 2012. And because  _ someone _ ,” I glared at Rory, “Read them, we’re supposed to spend the rest of our lives in the 1930’s.”

 

“Or starting in the thirties,” Rory cut in, “Time will pass as usual, just no Doctor, or time travelly things.” Amelia nodded.

 

I rolled my eyes, “What do you think, Rory?”

 

“We should probably stay,” he began,  “It’s not that bad here,”

 

“Really?” I asked. I found it hard to believe that Rory could survive without modern technology.

 

“Well I do miss the internet-” Rory chuckled, “and Microwaves...”

 

“So we’ll go to 2012 then,” I concluded, cutting him off. That list would’ve gone on and on,“We’ve still got our house, your dad, my parents-”

 

“Your parents?” Amelia interrupted, “But you’re- I’m an orphan, remember?”

 

“Oh, I remembered,” I laughed at my own joke (which was unintentional, but hilarious nonetheless).

 

“That wasn’t funny,” Rory commented blankly. “In a few weeks you reset the universe using your memories and you kinda remembered them back into existence, creating a second reality where they didn’t die.” He clearly didn’t get the joke. 

 

She stared at him blankly.

 

“Your mum makes really good cookies,” Rory added, awkwardly.

 

“Mum and Dad,” she exclaimed in disbelief, “What’s it like?”

 

“It’s like they’ve always been there- in my memories, so I can’t really help you there” I explained, “but it’s pretty awesome,” I didn’t really know how else to describe it, “And like Rory said, Mum’s cookies are really good.” His awkwardness was contagious. 

 

“Ponds!” The Doctor repeated, before we could finish our discussion on just how good Tabetha Pond’s cookies were.

 

“What is it?” I called.

  
“Look at these readings,” Rory, Amelia, and I headed over to see what had gotten The Doctor so excited again.

 

“What now?” Rory complained. The Doctor swiveled over a screen.

 

“Look it says 8 life forms!” The Doctor pointed to miniscule text on a small corner of another screen expecting that it was obvious to us.

 

“And?” I questioned, wondering what he could possibly be implying.

 

“There are only 7 of us- Me, past me, Rose, Jack, Amy, Amy, and Rory!” He exclaimed, flailing his arms.

 

“So?”  
  
The Doctor sighed. “Well obviously that means there’s someone else here. Someone who shouldn’t be.”

 

I looked around to try to find the eighth life form, but I knew what it was. Last week, I took a pregnancy test, and it was positive. I was about to tell Rory- but then the Angels happened. Would he believe me? Not after the Asylum.

 

“Aren’t there like millions of Microbes and stuff?” Rory suggested.

 

“Or what about Sexy- doesn’t she count?” I added, trying to cover up the truth.

 

The Doctor raised the area of skin above his eyes where his eyebrows should’ve been, “Who’s Sexy?”

 

“Me,” I heard Jack mumble from across the console room.

 

“Ignoring that,” the Doctor dismissed Jack’s comment, “he really doesn’t change. Who is  _ Sexy _ ?”   
  


“The TARDIS,” I explained, “That’s what you call her, right?”

 

“Only when we’re alone, how do you-” The Doctor trailed off, “Never mind, you’re probably right.”

 

“You call the TARDIS Sexy?” Amelia laughed, “That’s messed up,”

 

“Believe me, that’s just the tip of the iceberg,” Rory added.

 

“What else do you know?” The Doctor turned to Rory.

 

“River Song,” Rory murmured, trying to impress The Doctor “haven’t met her yet, have you?”

 

“Once,” he spoke softly, “In the Library,  _ Who is she?”  _

 

We were about to continue the conversation when smoke filled the TARDIS, “not this again.” I thought.

 

“What’s going on?” The Doctor asked, staring at Rory and I.  _ Oh how the tables have turned _ .

 

“No clue, “ I confessed, “But we should get out of here,”

 

The seven of us rushed through the narrow door of the TARDIS. When we exited, we were back in 21st century Leadworth, which I instantly recognized as the most boring place in all of space and time. 

 

“Why are we here?” Amelia turned to face the Doctor. “We still have Daleks and stuff to defeat there,”

 

“I took us here so those two-” he gestured to Amy and I, “could go back where they belong.” He looked at us “I overheard your conversation.” He confessed, “And I promise to take your graves to the time of your death, whenever, or wherever it is,”   
  


“You wont remember,” Rory reminded the Doctor, “Fixed point,”

 

“Right,” The Doctor said, realizing that and thinking fast on his feet “well, tell River, whoever she is,” 

 

Rory and I glanced at eachother as if to say “could she deal with that psychological damage of taking her parents’ graves through space and time?” she probably could. Our daughter is tough.

 

Tears were forming in the Doctor’s eyes, “C’mon,” I complained to him, “It’s not goodbye for you, it’s just the beginning- Rory hasn’t even joined yet,” his lips started to form a smile. 

 

“Will you see me again,” He asked, hopefully.

 

“We’ll find a way,” I assured him, though I wasn’t sure myself.

 

“Well then- goodbye Ponds-” he said, turning to Amelia and running inside. I felt excited for her all the adventures to be had.

 

After watching the TARDIS fade, Rory and I sat down on a park bench to watch the sunset. I promise it was a cheesy as it sounds.

 

“Do you think he’ll come back?” Rory wondered, “would he want us back?” He added.

 

“Course he would,” I lied. I wondered if I should tell Rory what I learned. How bad could he take it? “Listen, I- I’ve got some news,” I stuttered.

 

“Good or bad,” he asked, nervous.

 

“Good,” I answered, but it sounded more like a question, “I know what that 8th life form on the TARDIS was,”

 

“What,” he responded, visibly uninterested. 

 

Instead of telling him, I took his hand and moved it to my stomach. He glared at me. “You’re not-” he began. “The Asylum, you said you couldn’t ever have kids again,” he defended.

 

“I remember that,” I sighed, “but I asked the Doctor if he could give me anything for that and well, throughout space and time there had to be something?” I smiled. “Anniversary present,” he called it.

 

Rory smiled and gave me a huge hug. “You better be happy,” I laughed, “Labor is painful!”

 

“I am happy,” he replied looking around, “so so so so so happy, especially now that we know this one wont be a serial killer,”

 

“Psychopath,” I corrected, laughing with him. I bet he missed this.

 

“Oh, Amy,” he smiled, “You don’t know how much I missed this,” See? I was right. I gave him another hug.

 

“C’mon,” I said, “Let’s go see Brian,” It was weird. We always went to see Brian first. I guess I just felt awkward- most kids remember being raised by their parents.

 

As we walked to Brian’s house, Rory asked the age old question, “When are we?”

 

I shrugged, checking my phone, “July 24th, 2012,” I answered. “Two weeks after we left,”

 

“Great,” he replied, as we reached his father’s house, “Time to adapt to the 21st century,” he knocked on the door.

  
A few seconds later Brian opened it, “Where the hell have you been?” He asked.


	4. This Isn't a Real Episode (Rory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Rory and back to their time and then they see Wilf and Donna goes crazy. It's late, excuse my summaries

_ Amy shrugged, checking her phone, “July 24th, 2012,” she answered. “Two weeks after we left,” _

 

_ “Great,” I replied, as we reached my dad’s house, “Time to adapt to the 21st century,” he knocked on the door. _

 

_ A few seconds later he opened it, “Where the hell have you been?” He asked. _

 

“Well hello to you too,” Amy responded, rolling her eyes.

 

“Seriously- it’s not funny,” Brian continued staring at me, “Last week, I got a letter from a man named Wilf,” he picked up a hastily opened envelope containing a letter I wrote 4 years ago. Or 72 years ago, depending how you look at it.

 

I felt my stomach churn inside me. I wrote that letter when I thought I was coming to terms with not getting back to my time. I explained everything that happened with the Angels and the grave, and everything that had happened since. I explained how I would never see Amy again. I explained that I was never coming back, my dad must’ve been furious. 

 

“What letter?” Amy asked, interrupting my train of thought. She turned to me giving me a glare that meant I had to ‘fess up.

 

I ignored that, “Wilfs still alive?” I asked. I just assumed him dead- what with millions of people dying in that war. He must be in his late eighties if my mental math was correct.

 

“Yeah,” he continued, “but that’s not the point- you terrified me! I had a funeral for the two you, told people it was a car crash,” he spat.

 

“ _What_ _letter_?” Amy repeated, glaring at me. “Why are we declared dead?”

 

“In 1939 I wrote my dad a letter saying that we weren’t coming back,” I sighed, “It was true- the Angels and everything,” I explained to my dad, “I really did think that I’d die there,” I insisted.

 

“But you’re here,” he scolded, “Why?”

 

“Because time travel,” I began, but my dad wasn’t amused, “Amy found another time traveler who managed to find me in 1942, three years after the letter I think,” I paused. “And then we found the Doctor- two of him actually, and he took us here.”

 

“You scared the hell out of me,” Brian exclaimed, “never,  _ ever _ do that again.”

 

“I’ll try not to.” I smiled, that was the wrong reaction, it just made him madder at me. “I’m really so so sorry.”

  
“It’s okay,” Brian accepted, “Now I think I have some of your stuff in the garage- your mum just couldn’t throw away some things, it’s a lot better than that.” He gestured to my besmirched soldier's uniform and Amy’s uncharacteristically long skirt.

 

“Thanks,” I said, as I walked to the garage, Amy following me. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking,” Amy accused when we got out of earshot.

 

“I didn’t know if we were ever going to return to our proper times,” I defended my actions. Amy only huffed. “Hey, at least we came back.”

 

“True,” she conceded, “it is nice, especially since we’re going to have another child. He or she will be able to meet his or her family.” She was still staring at me.

 

We found the clothes in a cardboard box with some inarticulate scribbles. Inside were some shirts and stuff-  _ why am I describing this? _

 

Amy reached to the bottom and pulled out one of her shirts and a pair of jeans. She then ran off to the bathroom to change. I just sat on another pile of boxes for a while, wondering if Amy was really back. I mean she was, obviously, but after 5 years, you gotta have some doubts.

She exited the bathroom and she grinned. “This clothing is so much better!” She spun around, and jumped up and down excitedly for a bit. 

 

“Yeah,” I smiled, with my clothes in my hand, hoping I remembered how to put on a t-shirt. It’s another one of those things we just took for granted. That and pre cooked meals.

 

I got changed and left the bathroom. I plopped myself down on the sofa next to Amy and put my arm around her. She jokingly brushed it off, giving me a look that said  _ you can’t be serious _ .

 

“Back to the twenty-first century, huh?” she asked, “So how much did you really adjust?”

 

I sighed. “I tried to, but every now and then I joked about a book or a movie that hadn’t been out yet and they thought I was insane,” I paused, “but it did help with my career- I was promoted to a full doctor after a month.”

 

“Doctor Williams,” Amy smiled. “I knew you could do it.”

 

“Still got another three years to complete training here,” I reminded her.

 

“When did you get so old?” she mocked, “I mean last time I saw you, you were a lot happier, and a lot less deep.”

 

“Five years,” I reminded her. Had I really changed that much? Would Amy still want me? Of course she would, but would that make me a pedophile? I really hope not, and what would the people at work say and-

 

She bit her lip and looked down, “I swear it’s all Jack’s fault,” she chuckled, “now I know how the Doctor must’ve felt.”

 

“Yeah…” The Doctor… I wonder what happened to him. “Have you seen him since the Angels?”

 

“Once,” she admitted, and my heart fell. By once she probably meant a few more trips before Rome, she probably really did stay with him. “But it was before he met me,” she continued and I sighed in relief. She gave me a side glance.

 

“Would you mind if I made a call?” I asked, thinking of Wilf. He was my closest friend, and while he seemed to always believe in aliens, I never told him about the Doctor. I guess I had to now though.

 

“Sure, do you remember how?” Amy teased. I rolled my eyes.

 

“Yes, Amy, I do.” I dialed his number, peeking at the number on the slip my dad handed me.

 

“Hello?” I heard Wilf ask into the phone, he sounded really old. Like really old. “Who is this?”

 

I took a deep breath, I don’t know why, symbolism or something. “Hullo Wilf. You probably don’t remember me, but I’m Rory. Rory Williams.”

 

I heard a slight gasp from the other end of the phone and I knew he remembered me. “Rory Williams? You don’t sound a day over… well you don’t sound a day older than you did during the war, last time I talked to you. Before you vanished.” The last line sounded questioning. “And you died, right?”

 

“Well…” I wasn’t quite sure how to respond. “Do you still believe in time travel?” There was a silence on the other side. “Wilf are you there?” I asked.

 

“Come over right now,” he said. “There’s something that I can’t show you over the phone- I don’t know how to use the new texting thing.”

I sighed, “Sure, can you give me your address.” I grabbed a napkin to write it down.

 

He spoke right into the speaker as I wrote it down, “It’s in London,” he added, “Chiswick.” 

 

Amy spoke up, “Why are you going to Chiswick?”

 

“Wilf needed to show me something,” I explained, “and he can’t figure out how to send a text message.”   
  


Amy smiled, “You sure that’s it-?” she teased, “You seemed pretty excited to see him.”

 

I thought for a second, and then I realized what she was implying. “No! Of course not,” I tried to erase that mental image.

 

“Can I come?” She asked, “I mean- it’s about an hours drive, and I don’t think I could trust you with a ‘new  fangled car’ yet.” I glared at her. “Is that a yes?”

 

I didn’t want to admit it, but she was definitely right about me forgetting how to drive. “Of course,” I replied, “I’ve missed you.’

 

“I’ve missed you too, stupid face,” she smiled, grabbing my car keys from the table. I was suddenly very glad that we’d forgotten them there before our ‘adventure’ with the Angels.

 

__________________

 

An hour and a half later (I may have started panicking when I heard the GPS and may have broken it causing us to get lost in a field), we were in Chiswick, at Wilf’s door. 

 

I knocked on the door. I examined the house, it was definitely too big for a single person. I wondered if his family was there.

 

The door opened and  a middle aged blonde woman with an ugly hat opened the door. Rather than welcoming us in she just called for Wilf. (“Dad- It’s that guy from the old World War Two photo you were telling me about. Some of that time travel rubbish.”)

 

Wilf came into the hall, “Rory!” He EXCLAIMED. Running for a hug, “Look at you, so young and alive. Don’t mind my daughter, Sylvia, she’s a bit…” he paused, realizing she was staring at him.

 

“Wilf, it’s great to see you again,” I greeted him. “This is my wife, the lovely Amelia Pond.”

 

“Amy,” she corrected me sharply, still after all these days and or years. She smiled at Wilf and Sylvia. “I’ve heard a lot about you in the past- hour or so.”

 

“All good things I hope,” he laughed.

 

“What did you want to show me?” I asked, getting to the point of why he invited me. “We drove for an hour-”

 

“And got lost-” Amy added, glaring at me. I was never going to live that down.

 

“Just so you could show us that thing.” I finished.

 

“Right,” he nodded, and gestured for us to enter the house. He lowered his voice, “My granddaughter, Donna, travelled with a time traveller once, a great man, his name was The Doctor-”

 

“The Doctor,” I repeated, “Donna knows the Doctor? Blue box, bigger on the inside Doctor? Stupid floppy haired Doctor?”

 

“You’ve heard of The Doctor before?” Wilf asked. “Well I shouldn’t be that surprised since you were involved with time travel. I don’t remember floppy hair though.”

 

Amy interrupted, “I might’ve ran into Donna just a few days- errr millennia ago. What happened to her?”

 

“You did?” Wilf and I asked at the same time.

 

“Yeah, when I was in Rome,” she explained to me, Wilf still confused“Is she okay?”

 

Wilf paused, “Well, after travelling with her, the Doctor had to wipe her memory of him- all of it.”

 

Amy and I shared a worried glance. “Why?” Amy asked.

 

“Time Lord consciousness in a human brain,” he explained matter of factly. It seemed more as if he was quoting The Doctor.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“I have no bloody clue,” Wilf sighed, “We just can’t trigger her memories or the universe will explode. Or something.”

 

“Should I be here?” Amy asked, “I don’t want to trigger her memories and accidentally be the cause of destroying the universe… again.”

 

“Right,” Wilf realized, but it was too late. “Again?” he muttered, but it was too late. A redheaded woman in a brown jacket was already staring at us from the kitchen- Donna.

 

“Who are you?” she asked, glaring at Amy, not bothering with introductions“I know you from somewhere…”

 

“Umm, I’m a model,” Amy said, skirting around giving away her identity and possibly exploding the universe in the process. “You may have seen me in a magazine advert or something.”

 

“Good for you, marrying a model,” Wilf told me, under his breath, sounding rather sarcastic. I nodded.

 

“Probably it,” she sighed, “Sorry, Donna Noble,” she introduced herself, “It’s a pleasure, um, big fan of your work and all that.” She paused, “Nice to meet you too,” she said, looking at me.

 

“Rory,” I told her.

 

“I’ve gotta go to meet up with Alice,” she told Wilf, “see you later. Allons-y!” She grabbed her back off the table and left the room.

 

“Allons-y?” Amy asked.

 

“Don’t know where she got it from,” Wilf sighed, “Isn’t it just what the kids say now?”

 

Amy and I shook our heads. 

 

“The Doctor said that,” Amy recalled. “The one from Pompeii.”

 

Donna walked back in the room, “Did you just say  _ The Doctor _ ?” Her eyes widened.

 

“Crap,” Amy muttered, “No I mean  _ my _ Doctor, erm like a regular, everyday,  _ normal  _ doctor.” 

 

“No I remember, you were there in Pom-” But it was too late. Donna let out a shriek and gripped her head as all of her missing memories most likely returned to her, all at one. She seemingly lost control of her senses and collapsed on the floor.

 

“Do something!” Wilf ordered, “You’re a doctor!” He gestured to me.

 

“I can’t help you with  _ this _ !” I exclaimed. “I don’t know-”

 

“Did this happen every time someone mentioned the doctor’s office?” Amy asked, tone slightly sarcastic. I wasn’t sure if she was attempting to joke or not.

 

“Of course not!” Wilf panicked, “Donna- she’s dying!” He started to tear up, but then he turned to Amy. “You out of my house, now!”

 

Amy silently left, softly closing the door behind her, right after she gave us one more glance on her way out. 

 

I turned to Wilf, “Do you have any idea what that human-time-lord things means?”

 

“It means that his brain is in hers,” Wilf sighed, “That’s all I could gather- he talks so quickly.”

 

“Right,” I thought, “So is it a two way thing? Is her brain in his too?”

 

Wilf paused, “I hadn’t thought of it that way, go on.”

 

“Maybe,” I hypothesized, “Something in his mind is going off and he could come save her!”

 

“I suppose…” Wilf agreed.

 

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. I hurried to the door and opened it, sure enough it was the bowtie wearing Doctor- followed by Amy who was eager to get back inside.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that. The TARDIS materialized down the street-” he scanned the room.

 

“Ponds!” He exclaimed, “What are you doing here?” It was more of a scolding than a question, really.

 

“Nice to see you too,” I deadpanned.

 

“You shouldn’t be here, Rory. You and Amy shouldn’t be in Chiswick at the Noble’s house- you should be in the 1940’s!”

 

“Well, Doctor, sometimes things don’t work out the way planned,” I defended myself and Amy. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Well the TARDIS malfunctioned, I suppose it’s because of you and Amy.” He shook his head with a slight fond smile, “You Ponds, always going off and doing your own thing.”

 

“Doctor?” A brunette woman ran towards The Doctor. “There’s this weird gas coming from the TARDIS, I think it’s poisonous.” She coughed.

 

“Yes, she does do that sometimes,” The Doctor’s expression became serious, “The TARDIS has to repair itself, so we’re stuck here for the time being.”

 

The brunette woman sighed and rolled her eyes. She muttered something under her breath, something that sounded rather unflattering and directed towards the TARDIS.

 

“Who are you? Are you his new companion?” Amy asked the woman.

 

“Yes I am. I’m Clara Oswald, I guess you haven’t met me yet.”  
  
We shared a worried glance, _that was the girl from the Dalek Asylum_. “We have, you were on the Dalek Asylum.”

 

“And I’m guessing I died,” Clara didn’t seem phased by that, “Oh, don’t get him started on all those timelines and things, but yes, I did die, many times.”

 

“My  _ Impossible Girl _ ,” The Doctor sighed. 

 

“Nice to meet you two,” Clara smiled. She then turned towards The Doctor, who seemed to quietly be disagreeing about something with Wilf.

 

“Well I suppose I could just take it out of her,” The Doctor started, staring at Donna’s body.

 

“Then do it!” Wilf nagged.

 

“-If I had the other part of the Metacrisis here. Which I don’t, so,” he sat on the armrest of a chair, “The only other option is to use an incredibly effective plot device.”

 

“... A what?” Wilf asked, “We’re being serious here. The authors can’t have an incredibly effective plot device and you know that.”

 

Clara stood on her toes and whispered something into the Doctor’s ear that sounded like “Fourth wall break.” 

 

“Right,” The Doctor agreed, “But- we  _ could _ , hypothetically erase this event from time, causing Amy not to trigger Donna and start this in the first place…”

 

“But-” I said, and turned to Wilf, “There’s always a but.”

 

“So if we were to erase this event from ever happening, we would all forget this ever happened in the first place, right?” Clara hypothesized.

 

“Right,” The Doctor agreed.

“We already have then,” Clara continued, “They won’t recognize me in London with the Zygons. Or seeing me in parent-teacher conferences,” she added on the last part under her breath.

 

“I can hear you,” I said, taking advantage of  my status as an omniscient first person narrator.

 

“Erm, never mind what I said then. Anyway, we already know everyone’s memories get erased and such,” she paused and looked at The Doctor, “Can you just do it?”

  
“Sure,” he agreed, “Get in the TARDIS.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I did, this has probably been my (facetheravenclaw) favorite story to write so far.


End file.
